Troubled Soul
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Ross sees a rumor about himself on twitter while on tour and needs Laura to know that it's not true.


_Here's another story I found hidden in my computer. Let's just call it story number 2. _

_Enjoy. I don't know where this idea came from, I love it. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

He shook his head, not believing the tweets he was reading that his fans were sending him. Like, really? They think he'd just hook up with some random girl? Did they not know him at all? Well, technically, he guessed, they didn't actually, know him, know him. But still, he was a romantic at heart and a one woman guy.

For god's sake his mother still helped him get dressed in the morning's sometimes. Not that he'd admit that out loud to anyone though.

He sighed, hoping that the one girl that mattered him the most, didn't see this stupid rumor that was going around. He couldn't take it if she saw it and flipped out on him. Though, that wasn't really her style, so he figured she probably wouldn't.

He went to her twitter to see if she had tweeted anything and his heart stopped.

_You think you know someone, but it turns out you were wrong about them the whole time. I'm pretty disappointed_.

Shit.

She knew.

His chest started to hurt and he didn't know what to do. Running his fingers through his hair, he tapped his thumb against his phone, looking to his right to see that Rocky and Ryland were fast asleep. Since they were sharing a bed and had both been super exhausted, he hadn't found that it was too surprising after all.

But enough about that, right now, he had to make sure Laura was okay first.

Riker was sleeping beside him, so he quietly got out of the bed and then walked to the door of the hotel room. Opening it, he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door enough that it didn't shut all the way. His eyes hurt as they adjusted to the light and he put his phone up so he could see the screen better.

After finding her name, he pressed on it and then it started to ring.

Come on, he thought, pick up Laura.

It went straight to voicemail.

Dammit.

He didn't want to seem too desperate on reaching her, so he waited a few minutes. Then tried again. Waited another few minutes and then tried again.

Finally as he put his phone down beside him and stayed deep in thought, he heard his phone go off next to him and picked it up, heart pounding, to see he had a text message.

_It's like three thirty in the morning here and I'm sleeping. What do you want that's so urgent?_

Well, she was officially pissed off at him. Either that or she was just tired. He decided the second choice was the right one.

_ I need to talk to you. It's important._

_Can't it wait until the morning_? He wasn't about to correct her and tell her that it was the morning. At least by her.

_No, it can't. There's a rumor going around on twitter that isn't true and I just didn't want you to think it was._ He took a deep breath and then pressed send.

It took a few moments, but she sent him a text back.

_Why would I think otherwise? _She had a good point, he realized. She had never once doubted him. Even though they'd been in the "awkward moment" of their friendship/relationship for about a year and a half now. She was the most important girl to him (next to his mother, sister and grandmother) and he valued what she thought of him more than anybody else. Even Raini or Maia.

_I just wanted you to know the truth straight from me._ He sent back after a few moments.

_Ross, I didn't question it. The fans can think what they want and what you do while you're on tour, but I know you and I know who you are. Now, can I please get some sleep?_

He smiled. Even in the middle of the night she was still as feisty as ever.

_Okay Fiesty-Pants go to sleep_. He sent back and she responded back about two minutes later.

_Thanks Captain Foreplay. Goodnight. _He couldn't help it and laughed out loud at that message. Then, realizing he was out in the open, quietly went back into his hotel room. Since his phone was fully charged, he just set it down beside him and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, the rumors somehow had gotten way worse. Riker had shown him what a girl they had met at the meet and greet was saying and he felt like he was going to explode. Yes, he had met her, but he hadn't kissed her or touched her or anything. She was the one that was putting the moves on him and he had been the one to politely tell her no. Not that she had listened, clearly.

"Fuck," He said and handed RIker's phone back to him. He put his head in his hands. "Twice, two girls said I hooked up with them when I haven't gone near them. What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Don't worry, they're just crazy fans." Riker assured him. "We all are aware of who you are, truly who you are I mean and know that you wouldn't do something crazy like this. I mean, really when would you have the time?"

He smiled at his older brother, "thanks Riker."

That night he'd gotten a text from Laura.

_I saw the rumor tonight. Who was it this time?_

_I don't know, some random girl I met tonight at the meet and greet_. He responded back and then sent her another text. _She was putting the moves on me and I told her to stop. She didn't respect it and kept going. Then she called me a loser and gay for not reciprocating back._

Her response totally blew him away.

_She may have a point._

_Really._

_I'm kidding. But normally guy's never turn down the girl._

_I know, but there's only one girl I want and she's not any of the girls I keep seeing on this tour._

He wondered if she caught on that he was talking about her. Though it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't catch it.

_You're a totally sweetheart._ Wow, he was impressed. Then, _but you know, you're a rockstar. You're on a world tour, you're eighteen, probably really horny… I'm guessing. If you wanted to, you could just… go for it._

She really didn't get it, he realized.

_But I don't want to go for it. You know who I want. Who I'll ever want. That's never going to change. I don't care how many girl throw themselves at me. They could call me anything they want. At least the people who truly know me, know who I am and that's good enough for me._

She sent him a smiley face.

Then, _you'll be okay. I have faith in you._

He didn't know how to respond, but came up with a good response a few minutes later.

_I miss you._

It didn't even take her ten seconds to respond.

_I miss you more._

* * *

"Ross… do you maybe want to hang out later?" A girl asked him as she posed with him. He could see she really didn't care about taking the pictures. He looked at her, almost flabbergasted.

"Sorry, I can't. Got… to get to the next country for the show tomorrow." He answered back.

For some reason, everyone else had gravitated toward the other side of the room and he was left alone with her. Not wanting to be rude, he just stayed there, running his fingers through his hair. Then, to his surprise, she pushed him against the wall and the back of his head hit it as he just stared up at her.

"I know you want me."

"I-"

She put her finger on his lips and he looked around for anyone who would help him. Luckily, he caught Ratliff's eye and tilted his head towards the girl. He nodded and then waved a security guy over. She leaned in and then all of a sudden was gone as the security had pulled her back.

"Miss, you need to leave."

"No! He was just telling me that he wanted it! Ross tell him!"

Ross shook his head, "sorry, but I have no idea who she is. I wasn't interested." He shrugged and then that was apparently all the security guard needed to know because he soon pulled her out of the room. He was a bit shaken up by what had happen, but was otherwise okay. She had even sneaked a squeeze and he just wanted to be alone.

Luckily, his bandmates picked up on his behavior and they cancelled the rest of the meet and great. He didn't say anything as they got on the bus to the hotel, arriving there soon afterwards, he just walked up to the room and lay down on the bed.

He picked up his phone to see he didn't have any messages and let out a sigh, dropping back on to it, he stared up at the ceiling. He just wanted Laura with him, there by his side. He always wanted her there with him and if he could, he would shout to the world how important she was to him and how much they meant to each other.

But he knew he couldn't.

And that thought alone, just killed him a little bit inside every time he thought of it.

So, he just rolled over on his side, facing away from the door and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to deal with the real world anymore.

* * *

"Ross," He heard a soft whisper and then drowsily opened his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room as he saw his mother sitting on the bed beside him, looking at him concerned. She put her hand on his cheek and then gently rubbed it. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay." He didn't want to show the disappointment that who had woken him up, wasn't the one girl he wanted it to be more than anything.

"You don't look okay, sweetie, do you want to talk?"

He shook his head. "I'm okay, really. Just…"

"Shaken up over what happened at the venue?" His mother finished and he nodded, not making eye contact with her.

"I'm just worried that all these girls, who are making up rumors are going to convince a certain someone that they're true and she's going to hate me."

"Oh Ross, she won't hate you. She could never hate you." His mother assured him.

"How do you know that?"

She smiled at him and then looked over his shoulder. He looked at her confused, but she did it again and this time he turned only to see that who had been on his mind since he started the tour and had all these girls all over him, was standing on the other side of his bed.

"Is this real life? Like, am I dreaming?"

"Nope." His mother smiled, standing up she smiled over at him and then left the room.

She walked over to him as he sat up on the bed and sat down on the edge, her hand going to his, she held it in hers. He intertwined their fingers, bringing their joined hands up to eye level and looked at her.

"You're really here. This is real and legit."

She smiled and he noticed she had tears in her eyes, "surprise." She said and then his other hand immediately went to the back of her neck and he hugged her. She sniffled and hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

After a few moments, they broke apart from the hug he just looked at her. She saw so much love in his eyes and felt her stomach flutter.

"I told you none of those girls mean anything to me," He roughly whispered.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened today."

He didn't respond, not at first. But then he put his arms around her waist and laid back down, her on top of him. "Much better, now that you're here," He answered honestly.

She smiled at him and then lay her head on his chest.

* * *

A few hours passed and they were still alone. It was silent, both of them consumed with their own thoughts. She looked up at him and he looked at her. Then, it was like there was a magnetic pull because after about a minute, their lips were pressed together and they were kissing each other with as much emotion as they could give each other.

She smiled big and then pulled him down to her, her hand on his neck as she kissed him deeper. She shifted her body then so that she was straddling him, leaning down to kiss him again as her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it upwards, throwing it to the side as his hands trailed up and down her back leaving shivers in both their spines.

He then flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and then things started to get more intense as her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed himself into her, groaning as he did while she pulled her lips away from his and let out a loud moan that filled the entire room.

Her legs still wrapped around him, her hands traveled lower and she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, enough that she could squeeze him from outside his boxers. His body jerked and she smiled against his lips, kissing him again as she did it again and his lips moved away from hers, his head dropping to her neck, he started to breathe heavier, closing his eyes.

He remembered the girl that tried to do it earlier and how uncomfortable he'd been.

Well, now he could definitely say he wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

Laura was and always would be, the right girl for him. That he knew for sure.

* * *

They were sweaty, breathing heavily as they stared up at the ceiling, her head on his bare chest as she tried to catch her breath. They didn't go all the way, since she was still wearing her bra and her boy shorts and he still had his boxers on, but their make out session was heated and intense and everything it should've been.

"Perfect," Ross murmured as he trailed an invisible line around her neck and her chest. He softly kissed her hair. "You're perfect."

She was far from it, but she wasn't going to argue with him.

He then tightened his hold, his arm that was around her back pulling her closer. He turned his body so that he could put his head in her hair, breathing in the familiar sent that just made him so happy. "Never leave." He murmured against the side of her head, his breath making her tingle.

"I don't want to." She answered, turning to him she kissed his lips. "I never want to."

"Then don't." He said, "fuck school, fuck work, fuck everything else. Let's just stay here forever."

She giggled and looked up as he started to kiss her neck. "If it only it were that easy." She said softly, her eyes going upwards. "But," She added, "if it weren't for our jobs, we never would have met."

And that moment was when he realized that if he'd never met her, he never would be feeling everything that he was feeling. He wouldn't have found his girl. His hold tightened around her again and she sighed against his lips, kissing him again and running her fingers through his hair. Underneath the comforter, her legs found his and they tangled together, both so close, she could feel his growing bulge against her and felt a tingle again, trying not to moan loudly.

Their foreheads pressed together and she held him there, closing her eyes she just stayed in the moment. Comfortable, happy and content.

* * *

She was with him the next time he and his band had a meet and greet. For some reason the girls just seemed to gravitate more towards Ross than anyone else. She understood why they didn't go to Rydel, but Ratliff, Rocky and Riker were also guys the last time she checked and they could always go to them.

But no, they always had to go to Ross.

One girl had been especially friendly and had pulled him close enough to kiss her, but he pushed her away. She had stumbled and he realized what he did. His eyes widened and he looked at his mother, his brothers, sister, Ratliff and then his father and then at her, before turning and quickly running off.

Stormie tried to go after him, but Laura shook her head.

"I'll go." She said and ran passed the group of girls who then started to cheer and flip their shit because she was there, but she paid no mind to them. She went outside the venue, opening the door and found him right next to it, his back against the wall as he leaned forward. He looked like he was either crying or throwing up, she wasn't really sure which and then slowly walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder gently and then he just turned to her and hugged her tight.

She realized then that he wasn't crying. Looking down at the ground she saw that he wasn't throwing up either. He was just having an anxiety attack. Or, so she thought.

"Why do you do these meet and greets if they do this to you?" She softly asked him, rubbing his back.

"I can't let our fans down." He responded.

"Look at you," Laura stepped away from him, "you're a mess."

He looked away from her and her heart broke as she hugged him again.

Ross was the happiest person she knew. He had such a bright, childish personality about him and it was one of the things that made him real to her. He wasn't afraid to be himself and he rarely, if ever, got nervous.

She could see that wasn't the case anymore. The fans, the girls throwing themselves at him when he didn't want it and causing up all sorts of rumors was beginning to get to him. She could see it.

"I think," She said, stepping away from him, she looked up at him. "That you need a break."

She saw the relief on his face and noticed that he looked exhausted. Luckily the concert had happened so he didn't have to go out and do it anymore, but she figured that if he had a little while off, he'd be okay. He had to be.

"How do I break the news to my family?" He asked.

She rubbed his arm, "I remember your mother saying to you once that no matter when it became too much for you, no matter what, and you needed a break, she'd make it happen. No questions asked."

"In the middle of a world tour? I don't think they'd go for that."

"Ross, don't worry about them okay? They're your family, they'd be the ones to understand more than anything and I don't think it's like they don't see what this is doing to you. Even world traveling rockstars need a break once in a while."

He nodded, "you're right." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He softly kissed her and then pulled back a thoughtful look on his face, "when did you get so smart?"

"I think I always have been," She teased and then leaned in kissing him again. "ready to go inside?"

He shook his head and then they leaned against the wall. He held her against him and closed his eyes.

"Let's just stay here," He said and all she could do was nod, holding him against her.

* * *

His family had been pretty damn understanding and supportive when he told him, with Laura by his side, that he needed a break. Sure, it was the middle of the tour, but it didn't mean they had to cancel the whole thing. He agreed to do the concerts, but the meet and greets, he wouldn't be there for. It would be disappointing, but he really needed the break. He couldn't take it anymore.

So after the next concert, he left with Laura, back to the hotel. As soon as he laid on the bed, he closed his eyes and then took a well needed good night's sleep. Laura had slept by his side, not leaving it for a second, and then when he woke up, she was still there.

He smiled at her and she smiled cutely back at him.

"You're beautiful and amazing, you know that?"

She smiled, "you're such a sweetheart." She pressed her lips against his and then moved so that she was closer to him. She broke the kiss and then moved so that she was lying on her back again, "what's going to happen with us when you come back from tour and we go back to set?"

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "well, we're going to sneak into each other's dressing rooms, probably kiss a lot and then I'm going to take you out on dates and we're going to be the most adorable couple this world has ever seen."

She smiled up at him. "Couple? As in I'm a girlfriend?"

"And I'm a boyfriend," He confirmed and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Perfect." She whispered. "Just perfect."

* * *

_I'm just gonna end it there. Idk, I might continue it. For now, don't expect another chapter. Unless you really want one... anyway, yeah. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! Review, tell me your fav parts. _

_Much love! xx_


End file.
